lost_in_vivofandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Exspiraviti
:This page is on the character Jane Exspiraviti. For the enemy, see Ghost Girl. Jane Exsipiraviti is the first important character in the story going from the beginning of Royal Phantome Subway to the beginning of The Mines. Story Jane is the character who turns into the Ghost Girl. Jane is the most fleshed out character in the game, aside from the protagonist. At age 19 she disappeared on February 14, 2007. We know this information from a missing person's report that can be found in the intro. During the game, many notes can be found, written by her that start to appear in the Royal Phantome Subway all the way to the beginning of The Mines. By analyzing these notes we can learn what she went through before becoming a ghost. She seemed to suffer from a mental disorder called Body Dysmorphic Disorder (BDD) which made her stick with a belief that her body looks disgusting or wrong. She writes about how she will have a child with someone and sometimes mentions a man that we don't know a lot about. One note informs us that this man (probably a boyfriend or even a husband) demanded from her to lose weight. At first, he seemed really supportive and wanted her to get better, but at one point we learn that she got pregnant. This drastically changed the way that the man treated her. He started to say that she was ugly and he didn't want to be around her anymore. Jane then blamed the child for that drastic change, calling it a parasite that inhabits her body and writes how she wanted to get rid of it. On the way to Royal Phantome Subway when you ride the train, her scream can be heard followed by the sound of a train hitting something on the tracks. This is a repeated event of her suicide that happened years ago. When we arrive at the station that the mentioned train was heading, a pair of blue shoes with a yellow shoelace on the left pair arranged in a circle is placed on the edge of the platform. This just confirms that she committed suicide, because in the Japanese culture people who are in the process of committing suicide take off their shoes and leave them close to the place where they committed said act. The majority of her notes can be found in that subway and talk about her state of mind and how she sees herself. Later in the game, we get to see a dialogue between the therapist and Jane. There she is lectured how her self image is distorted and that it can be 'fixed'. Then after the Bulimic Maze, the protagonist finds a baby that belonged to Jane. This tells us that the protagonist knew Jane, though it's not explained if they were family or friends. Lastly, before entering The Mines, she saves us by stopping a train that almost killed us in the same way as she died. During that scene, she appears in a different form, a grey figure of a woman with a static effect. Last note by her states how someone kept pushing her into the light and it hurt, but now it doesn't hurt anymore. This references what happened in the Royal Phantome Subway, where we forced her into the room with the light and that it hurt her, but later on our journey she began to get used to the pain and thus got rid of it. Trivia *Jane is the only other member of the therapy sessions other than The Protagonist. *Jane is the mother of the child you find outside of the Royal Phatome Subway. *Jane is the woman on the missing person's report in the intro were we see her face. **Her face can also be seen on one of the mirrors in the puzzle from the Bulimic puzzle. *Jane and Paranoid man are the only characters mentioned by the Maggot Coffin other than the protagonist. Category:Characters